


Blood of My Other Half

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Complete, Family Bonding, Gen, Injury, One Shot, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: An idea that popped into my mind in the middle of the night.Basically, mc (Noah) has a twin named Noel. Major spoilers 👀----Noel had always been afraid of blood. Or anything that resembled blood.Unlike his twin brother Noah, he couldn't adjust to the life in Devildom at all. Countless hungry eyes, manipulative talks, and sometimes bullying by beings that were much stronger than him left huge scars in his heart. So, he chose to isolate himself, just like Levi. But the thing that hurt him and scared him the most was the injustice in this world. What did he expect from hell? Welcoming arms?
Kudos: 24





	Blood of My Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> I really want a good relationship with my own family.   
> How I wish I had a caring sibling like Noel lmao

Noel had always been afraid of blood. Or anything that resembled blood. 

Unlike his twin brother Noah, he couldn't adjust to the life in Devildom at all. Countless hungry eyes, manipulative talks, and sometimes bullying by beings that were much stronger than him left huge scars in his heart. So, he chose to isolate himself, just like Levi. But the thing that hurt him and scared him the most was the injustice in this world. What did he expect from hell? Welcoming arms? 

Injustice was the thing that ruined his life. His mother, who'd been abusing him for years never paid and consequences for her actions. His father, who'd been ignoring these things and bowing down to his mother never paid and consequences, even though legal action was taken. His twin, the person who shares the same face as him, never paid any consequences for leaving him all alone in his darkest times. He got to enjoy his life in here and make friends, but Noel? 

He was the weird, outcast kid that no one wanted to talk to because he seemed like "the type to enjoy solitude". That was a fucking lie. He knew it, they always told him that simply because they hated talking to him. He was awkward, quiet, and didn't opened up to anyone easily. And that was his fault. So why?  
Why was he blaming others, instead of himself? And why wasn't he doing anything about it when he knew what he's doing is stupid and unhealthy?

But more importantly, if he hated his twin this much for being loved more than him, why was he clinging onto his dead body in front of everyone and begging to every god that he heard of in his life to spare his brother? And why was he feeling a rage he'd never felt before towards Belphegor?

"Noah... Noah, wake up. Wake up! We- We need to get out of here! Come on, please, oh my fucking god please! Lucifer, is- is there any way to save him!? He's my other half, I can't let him die!" He cried desperately, but no one said anything about it. 

Blood was everywhere.  
On his hands, in his brother's mouth, on the floor, on his brother's uniform, on his uniform, on- on the fucking stairs... He was panicking. Countless flashbacks of beatings and cuttings went through his head as he hugged his brother even tighter, moving his bangs out of his face to take a better look at his face. His face was pale as a sheet. He was dying. In his arms. And he was completely powerless. 

All of a sudden, the fear inside him completely stopped and anger took over. Anger towards Belphegor, anger towards Lucifer, anger towards Diavolo... If it wasn't for this exchange program bullshit, his brother wouldn't be dead now. He wouldn't be crying like this now.

"Belphegor... Don't you feel any sympathy!? Don't you have a twin as well!?" He screams at the top of his lungs, to the point his voice actually sounds hoarse. Belphegor was taken aback by his sudden scream towards him, he took a few steps back. 

He didn't know the human had a twin like him.

"What if someone fucking killed BEELZEBUB, your own blood and flesh!?" He squeezed his brother's arms through the fabric as be threw his insults and cries at him. Belphegor's face finally turned into an expression of horror when he said that.

"I... I wouldn't-"

"Don't you have a gram of decency left in you?" He cut him off, tears streaming down his face at full speed, getting mixed up with the blood. "He... My brother had dreams. My brother wanted to be happy, he wanted to be a journalist when he graduated! He wanted to find someone to love, he had plans for his future! And what did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" 

His whole body was shaking as he held the limp body in his arms. He couldn't control his emotions, or tounge back anymore. He knew bottling up his emotions wouldn't do him any good, since he would be likely to explode later on in the wrong place at the wrong time. But, there he was now...

"You fucking killed him... For your own problems with your family. Because of Lilith. YOU are a coward. You are a COWARD that cannot accept his sister's death, even after thousands of years later. You blame humans for her death because of a man SHE loved in the first place."

"Noel, that is enough!" Lucifer tried to say, but froze in place when Noel screamed in an inhumanly tone at him, telling him to shut the fuck up.

"You... You took away my brother from me, because of a man SHE tried to save stupidly. You blame humans for being mortal. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW STUPID THAT IS!?" His voice broke doen at the end, as he burst into tears, not being able to form sentences that made any sense. The only words that left his mouth were "Noah", "Don't die", and other curses aimed at demons. 

The brothers had no idea what to do. Even Mammon, who was pushed off of Noah with a kick from Noel and now sitting on the floor, was shaking in fear. Fear of losing his human, fear of imagining what his twin must feel like if he, just a friend of his, felt this shitty.  
Beelzebub was crying and looking at his brother in dissappointment, while Asmodeus was hiding behind Lucifer, soaking his jacket with tear and also shaking. Levi clenched his fists and stared at the ground with an anger no one has ever seen before, and Satan... Well, he looked like he was ready to shatter Belphegor's skull in itty-bitty pieces at any second.

Lucifer?  
He had tears streaming down as well. But these weren't tears of sorrow, these were tears of anger. An anger aimed at himself, for not being able to protect this human, and an anger aimed at Belphegor for taking his...   
(His what? Human? Love interest? Friend?) away from him.

"...Noel, I'm right here." A surprised, low voice came from the stairs. Everyone looked up there and what they saw made them almost have a heart attack. As the body in Noel's arms dissappeared, he quickly turned around and saw what he hoped for this entire time.   
His brother, alive and well.

"Noah... What the fuck...?" Was all he could say before his eyes let his tears go once again. He ran towards him and Noah greeted him with open arms, a sad, surprised look still plastered all over his face. The two, identical brothers embraced each other, one crying and drooling loudly, covered in blood, and one covered in sweat from all that running. 

Noel tried to speak as he cried in shock and fear, grasping his brother like he was going to die and disappear again if he left him. He buried his face on his shoulder, getting snot all over his uniform. But that didn't bother Noah, all that mattered was his brother seemed so broken, and scared. He looked like an abandoned child, getting acceptence and warmth from a grown up for the first time.

Noah's heart trembled and his lip quivered at the sight of his other half in a state like this. He listened to him the entire time he screamed at Belphegor, and he felt at the verge of crying. He knew that deep down, his brother didn't like him at all. But seeing him hugging his dead body like that... Made him feel guilty for helping Belphegor out in the first place.  
Both of them weren't the types to show their emotions that often. While Noah hid his emotions under a mask of humor and sarcasm, Noel prefered to stay silent and keep a poker face all the time. They would get embarrassed whenever someone called them out on it, or when they would laugh or get angry at something too much in front of a large amount of people. But now?

One of them literally came back from death.  
How could they care about others now?

"Shhh... I'm right here, Noel... I'm here." His voice trembled as he spoke and he finally gave in, burying his face at his older twin's hair. "Don't worry... I won't leave you alone like that again. I won't..." He sniffled quietly and sobbed with his brother. They were always at each other's side when they were little. One would comfort the other when one of them got a beating, or a scolding. They defended themselves agganist this world, full of hardships and would never let go of each other's hands.

When have they become this distant to each other? When have they forgot about the love they had for each other? 

Noah held his brother in his arms until he became too tired to cry, but Noel didn't want to let him go. Be clinged onto him the entire time. 

"Noel... People are watching."

"Don't care." Noel meekly said, with a muffled voice. 

"Noel..." Noah chuckled tiredly and stared at the brothers. Diavolo was there now too, he didn't even noticed him. How could he though? He just cried for the hardest in his entire life, with his brother that was holding his dead body just a few minutes ago.

"...Hi there."

"You just died and this is the first thing you say to me?" Diavolo smiles slightly, but that smile soon dissappears after. 

Noah could feel this was going to be a long night.


End file.
